Project Summary There is a preponderance of evidence regarding how to teach and mentor diverse groups of students in ways that promote their conceptual understanding, development as scientists, and success in college and beyond. Yet, there remains only modest uptake of these evidence-based teaching and mentoring practices. The 2019 Undergraduate Biology Education Research Gordon Research Conference (UBER GRC) will feature of a combination of high-profile speakers, cutting-edge research talks, facilitated discussions, and networking with the aims of promoting and understanding widespread adoption of evidence-based teaching, learning, and success strategies in undergraduate biology. We have strategically invited speakers and discussion leaders to represent a range of influential perspectives on improving undergraduate biology education, including representatives from minority-serving institutions, two- and four-year colleges and universities, professional societies, and other stakeholder organizations. The UBER GRC will be preceded by a Gordon Conference Seminar (GRS), which is explicitly designed to include graduate students and postdoctoral associates who represent the future of the undergraduate biology education research community. Although there are other national conferences focused on undergraduate biology education research, none specifically aim to bring together education scholars and life scientists involved in higher education. Thus, the UBER GRC is uniquely positioned to function as a nucleus for networking between scientist-educators and education researchers and as a catalyst for learning about effective and inclusive educational practices among scientists who would not typically read an education journal or go to an education conference. Developing widespread awareness and use of effective and inclusive education among this much broader population of professionals engaged in undergraduate education is critical for the scientific community to fully cultivate the talent needed to chart new scientific frontiers and address the world?s most pressing scientific problems.